


Camping Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Camping, they go on a camping trip, this is all strictly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cathy and Anna had never been camping before and they had never really planned on going. But that all changed when the cousins came home with glum looks on their faces.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is a really old fic and i'm sorry ive been not writing for this fandom for a while but i do have a plan in the works (another hogwarts au but this time,,, actually inside hogwarts and their all witches). sorry this isn't very long, but its just a small thing, whilst i'm working on my bigger project!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!!!
> 
> ps. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Cathy and Anna had never been camping before and they had never really planned on going. But that all changed when the cousins came home with glum looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, sitting up so she could see the pair over the sofa.

"Our friends dropped out of our camping trip." Anne grumbled as Kat flopped onto the sofa. Anna cast a quick glance at Cathy (who actually looked quite upset at the thought of a trip being cancelled) and looked back to the cousins.

Anna tried to think of a way to cheer them up, but nothing came to mind. She looked back at Cathy again, slightly more desperate this time. Cathy sighed and nodded sadly. "What if we went instead?" She asked. The other three gasped, (the cousins in delight and Anna in surprise) and Cathy looked slightly proud of herself.

"Oh, Cathy! You would really do that?" Kat asked, a happy grin on her face as she looked between the pair.

"Of course! Why not?" Cathy said, looking at Anna pointedly.

"Yeah, it will be great!" Anna said halfheartedly, knowing there was no way to back out of it.

"Oh you won't regret it!" Anne giggled.

\--

Anna regretted it as soon as they got to the site. There was a chill in the air as she stood by the car and waited for Anne and Kat to tell her where to go or what to do. She would hate to get in their way and ruin it for them. That's why she left her dogs at home in the care of Jane and Ari. Cathy came and stood next to her, she wrapped and arm around Anna's waist and pulled her close. Anna leaned into the familiar hold of her best friend and stayed like that for a while. She could hear Anne and Kat laughing about something as they set the tents up.

"I know you don't like this. I'll make it up to you soon." Cathy whispered.

"You better." Anna hummed and held onto Cathy's hand. Cathy laughed and pulled away, smiling.

"It's only the weekend, it will be over before you know it." She said and waved to the Cousins. They came over and Anna saw the joy on their faces.  _ Just a weekend, she could do this _ .

She couldn't, it had been raining for over an hour now. The four of them were packed into Cathy and Anna's tent (the bigger out of the pair). Kat was halfway through a scary story when the first clap of thunder reverberated through the tent. Anna screamed and clung to Anne tightly. She always got scared of storms, but this one was worse due to the fact they were in the middle of nowhere with no phone signal. Kat started laughing, causing a dark blush to rise up her neck.

“It isn’t funny, Kat!” Anna cried and hit her gently. Kat only started laughing more. Anne joined in, then Cathy. Pretty soon even Anna was out of breath with laughter. She was laughing harder than she had all week. Maybe this camping trip might not be so awful.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment of kudos is you enjoyed!


End file.
